


Northern Downpour

by radxomikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radxomikey/pseuds/radxomikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi arcoíris favorito es el que se forma cuando entrelazamos nuestras manos y dices que me amas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Yeasss esto vino a mi mente uno de los muchos días que pienso cosas estupidas (siempre) y me gusto espero a ustedes tambien les agrade, no soy genialisimo escribiendo ni redactando ni nada de eso pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede decente y a parte terminarlo porque soy un pendejo capaz me da hueva y no lo termino lmao

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10… y de vuelta 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1…  
Mil repeticiones más. Si claro ni aunque contaras un millón de veces el coraje se te iba a pasar. Ahora mientras estabas en TU estudio viendo como tu nieto pegaba al suelo con tu guitarra preferida. La negra con estrellitas que tanto amabas y nadie debía tocar nunca porque la podían arruinar justo como ahora. Suspiraste profundo y fuiste hasta donde estaba tu nieto y con toda la calma que no supiste de donde obtuviste le tomaste del brazo y lo sacaste de ahí casi a rastras.  
Haciendo caso a omiso a los gritos molestos y desesperantes de la criatura la llevaste hasta la sala donde todos aún tenían esa horrible música a todo volumen, tus hijos estaban tomando cerveza juntos allá afuera y tus nueras con tu tan adorada esposa hablando de quien sabe que, el punto era que todos estaban en su mundo y nadie estaba prestando atención a las travesuras que esos demonios que tenías por nietos estaban haciendo.  
Soltaste al pequeño y viste como se perdía entre las piernas de su madre ahora mirándote asustado y te valía madre, te había destruido tu guitarra favorita y si no llorabas del coraje era porque justo esta noche cumplías 50 años y que bonito te ibas a ver llorando, “tan grandote y tan chillón” recordaste la frase que tu madre te decía siempre y sonreíste internamente para luego volver a sentir el coraje correr por tus venas al ver a los idiotas de tus yernos acarrear más cerveza.  
Y es que era el colmo. Se supone era tu fiesta y todos estaban haciendo lo que querían sin siquiera recordar que te celebraban a ti no a ellos.  
Además no pediste nunca una estúpida fiesta, para ti estaba bien si cada uno de tus hijos te llamaban por teléfono, te felicitaban y se disculpaban por no poder venir a visitarte como hacían los hijos de tu amigo John, que hacía años no lo visitaban, de que se quejaba el anciano ese si no sabía el infierno que era convivir con estas bestias todos los días, si alguien escuchara tus pensamientos definitivamente pensaría que los odiaras, y se equivocaban. No les odiabas a ellos, te odiabas a ti y al asco de vida que estabas llevando.  
¿Y Jamia? Si te dejaba dormir todo el día estaba bien, hacía mucho que no te interesaba saber de ella y aclarando tampoco la odiabas, de hecho sabias que hace mucho el matrimonio se había ido a la mierda y solo seguían juntos para no perder la “costumbre” o quien sabe que dijo ella cuando le planteaste hace años, uno antes de tener a tu 4 hijo, que se separaran.  
El ruido a tu alrededor, los gritos, las risas, los lloriqueos de los nietos, las canciones estruendosas y todo eso terminaron por acabar con la paciencia que ni sabias de donde habías sacado para soportar tanto tiempo.  
\- Lárguense- dijiste en tono fuerte y autoritario pero nadie te presto atención y como no con esa mendiga cosa a todo volumen.  
Caminaste hasta el aparato ese y no sabiendo que botón oprimir para apagarlo lo desconectaste y si antes nadie te prestaba atención ahora todos te miraban curiosos. De pronto sentiste un poco de pena por eso, a pesar de los años no perdías el miedo a ser observado, pero vamos eras Frank siempre habías sido el centro de atención y nunca te dejaste intimidar y menos ahora a causa de tu estúpida familia.  
\- Lárguense- repetiste ahora menos bajo pero igual de imponente.  
\- ¿papa estas bien?- dijo Adam acercándose a ti.  
\- Si estoy bien ahora lárguense- dijiste calmado abriendo la puerta principal haciendo un ademan para que todos pasaran y se fueran  
\- Pero ya solo faltan unos 20 minutos para que sea tu cumpleaños, vamos papa haz un esfuerzo- dijo ahora Nelly mirándote suplicante.  
\- Hice un esfuerzo todo el maldito día soportándote a ti y a tus hermanos y a estas bestias- dijiste apuntando a los niños que rieron ante el adjetivo que habías usado para describirlos pero al parecer a tus hijos no les fue de gracia- ahora largo.  
\- Amor no te alteres mira…  
\- Jamia mi vida si quieres seguir la fiesta te puedes ir con ellos a donde sea que vayan a celebrar ahora, no pueden desperdiciar todas esas cervezas y oh la deliciosa botana- tu tono sarcástico sabias siempre funcionaba en situaciones así para hacer molestar a Jamia y que terminara tan enojada como para aceptar irse a otro lado, incluso podía dejarte por días solo en casa y lo disfrutabas, como amabas la soledad.  
\- Eres un idiota Frank pero ojala nunca te arrepientas- dijo ella por ultimo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.  
No dijiste nada más, sin mirar atrás ni a tu familia te metiste a tu estudio para tomar tu guitarra y ver si tenía reparación pero parecía que eso no sucedería. Estaba hecha mierda.  
Las cuerdas flojas y raspada de todas partes. Estúpido niño, no supiste como logro hacer un destrozo tan grande ni en qué momento logro entrar a tu estudio.  
Escuchaste un portazo fuerte y supiste que ya se habían ido, capaz que si fuiste muy rudo con ellos pero últimamente te valía un kilo de mierda si se sentían bien o mal con tus palabras y actos. Estabas harto. Harto de tu vida y no fingirías que todo iba perfecto, tampoco buscabas ser el abuelo perfecto, amoroso y lleno de vida que deja que sus nietos se le trepen encima para hacerlos reír y que digan en la escuela “Hey mi abuelo es el mejor y el tuyo no” bueno, tal vez si a tus nietos les dicen eso sería cierto, no eras el mejor abuelo.  
Ni siquiera el mejor padre, ni el mejor esposo, ni el mejor humano. Hace mucho que habías dejado de disfrutar la vida para vivir en un mundo lleno de responsabilidades que nunca deseaste tener es más ni las imaginabas.  
A cómo pudiste, porque la edad sí que te estaba afectando, te recostaste en el suelo mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos.  
Imaginando un campo de flores y mucho sol, para relajarte como el idiota de John te dijo podías hacer cuando estuvieras estresado, que estupidez y la estabas haciendo y estaba funcionando.  
Escuchaste las campanas de la iglesia y supiste que ya eran justo las 12:00am  
\- Feliz cumpleaños a mí- dijiste riendo y te abrazaste.  
A tu mente vino el ultimo cumple años que de verdad fuiste feliz hace mucho tiempo.  
Tu madre preparando el pastel más delicioso que jamás pudiste volver a probar, todos corriendo por la casa con globos y cartelones, esperando tu llegada para darte la sorpresa y tu caminando a la fiesta “sorpresa” de la mano con él. Hermosos recuerdos. Darías todo por volverlos a vivir y no solo eso, también por reparar todos esos daños que causaste a quienes más amabas.  
De verdad, si este día en tu cumple años numero 50 alguien llegara y te preguntara ¿Cuál es tu deseo antes de soplar la vela? Dirías eso. Volver y reparar.  
Solo eso. Bueno y tal vez si estaba permitido cambiar. Cambiar aquel hecho, aquel enorme error que te llevo a donde estabas ahora. Tirado en tu estudio en tu cumple años solo y recién de haber tenido una discusión con tu familia que seguro pasarían meses antes de que te perdonaran y olvidaran lo grosero que habías sido.  
Y si eras un malagradecido porque dentro de todo, tenías la familia perfecta el problema era que ellos no tenían el padre perfecto.  
Suspiraste y abriste los ojos con el enorme deseo de desaparecer.  
Volver, reparar y cambiar. Diablos, volverías a abrazar a tu madre sabiendo que años más tarde no podrías hacerlo, le dirías que la amas y la extrañas mucho, tenías tantas ganas de verla y disfrutarla como antes no pudiste y a él… a él lo amarías sin importar esta vez nada. Sin miedo. Frank idiota. Eras un enorme idiota.  
El rey de los idiotas.  
Estabas por levantarte cuando escuchaste un ruido en la cocina y seguro era jamia que volvió por ti. Esa mujer era admirable no te merecía.  
Saliste del estudio y miraste a la cocina donde se escuchaba un traqueteo entre los platos. Cuando llegaste hasta allá casi te caes al suelo y si no es porque tus ojos están detenidos por algo a tu cara se te habrían salido de la sorpresa o por tanto tañarlos para darte cuenta que no estabas dormido en el piso del estudio.  
Frente a ti, tomando un pedazo de pastel y tarareando las tan famosas “mañanitas” estaba Mikey.  
Pensaste en muchas cosas y entre ellas la más atractiva no era correr, si no quedarte ahí como estúpido viendo a un muerto en tu cocina comiendo tu pastel de cumple años.  
\- Hola Frank, perdón pero no me pude resistir sabes lo mucho que amo el pastel de chocolate es delicioso- dijo lamiendo sus dedos y mirándote divertido- anda hombre ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que viste un fantasma- y se empezó a carcajear.  
\- ¿quién eres?- preguntaste y aleluya tu voz no sonaba como estabas por dentro ¡Hecho una bola de miedo!  
\- Satanás- dijo serio y juras, enserio juras que sus ojos se vieron oscuros por un momento.- ah ya va los 50 te hacen perder el sentido del humor, soy Mikey- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y sí que lo era pero…  
\- No pero tu estas…  
\- Muerto si, ya se gracias por recordármelo eh.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Vine por ti.  
\- ¿me morí o me voy a morir?  
\- No seas idiota, eres un anciano fuerte aun te quedan años maldito.  
\- ¿entonces?  
\- Vine para que dejes de vivir esta hermosa vida de la que tanto te quejas- dijo acercándose a ti y tomándote del brazo. Quisiste esquivarlo pero te fallo y terminaste siendo tomado por él. realmente no se veía como la última vez, era más como en las fotos que Donna tenía colgadas en su casa.  
\- No estas igual a cuando…  
\- Obvio no estúpido, el cielo te rejuvenece- dijo riendo de nuevo y te comenzaba a molestar su risita burlona.  
\- No quiero ir- dijiste deteniéndote- esto es un sueño no quiero ir.  
Le miraste y viste como volteaba sus ojos masajeando su cien, tal vez no era tan paciente igual que tú.  
\- Si es un sueño, entonces no pierdes nada, ahora vamos.  
\- ¿pero para qué? En unos años me moriré puedo soportarlo.  
\- Frank no se trata de cuantos años te quedan se trata de que regreses y vivas una vida feliz como la que siempre debiste tener no esto.  
\- No entiendo.  
\- Cállate y vamos.  
\- Es un sueño- repetiste cerrando los ojos.  
\- Y se convertirá en pesadilla si no me haces caso.  
\- Y ¿Por qué te haría caso?  
\- Porque me lo prometiste- dijo ahora serio y bajando la mirada, ahora por un momento si se parecía al chico que alcanzaste a conocer.  
\- Es un sueño- repetiste con miedo más para convencerte a ti que para el- por eso puedo hacer lo que quiera y sea lo que sea lo disfrutare porque al despertar seré el mismo infeliz de siempre.  
Y era la primera vez tal vez que aceptabas en voz alta lo no feliz que eras y se sentía bien. Al menos era en un sueño, a un muerto, pero lo habías dicho y eso te hacía sentir mejor.  
Mikey te volvió a tomar del brazo y esta vez te dejaste guiar hacia afuera de tu casa.  
Cuando pasaste por el espejo de la entrada podrías jurar que tenías la apariencia de cuando tenías 17 años, y capaz que si, al final era un sueño y todo era posible.


End file.
